There is a very narrow upright edge reserved for a light-emitting diode (LED) in an edge-type backlight source, so it is very difficult to secure a light strip onto a design position when assembling the light strip. For an ultrathin design, there is a very small reserved tolerance for a thickness of the backlight source, and any tiny assembly deviation of the light strip will adversely affect an optical value of the backlight source.